


Brothers In all but Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Brothers In all but Blood

Clint and Phil were close.  
Phil was the big brother,  
Clint had lost.  
Whenever in a dilemma,  
Phil always gave him good advice.  
He looked out ror Clint,  
Much like Barney did in his youth.  
Trust is hard to come,  
Especially in their line of work,  
Where betrayal is tio common.  
Its nice to have someone looking out for you.  
Phil kept an eye on him.  
Got him out of trouble many times.  
Put up with his insane behaviour,  
And childishness too.  
Clint is grateful to Phil for looking out for him.


End file.
